Arathihochland
Der geübte Wanderer, der einen Weg sucht, um von den idyllischen Ebenen des Sumpflandes in die Gebiete von Tarrens Mühle und / oder nach Süderstade oder ins Alteracgebirge zu gelangen, den wird seine Reise auf jeden Fall durch das Arathihochland führen. Allgemeines Diese Gegend, deren Hauptmerkmal die leicht geschwungenen, mit saftigem Grün bewachsenen, Hügel sind, wird von allerlei Volk bewohnt. Der große Artenreichtum der dortigen Tierwelt hat schon so manchem Reisenden Freude und Kummer bereitet. Obwohl die Horde, wie auch die Allianz ihre Außenposten dicht bei einander aufgebaut haben, kann man von Spannung oder Feindschaft nicht viel zu spüren. Diese gegenseitige Duldung ist sicherlich darin begründet, daß allerlei Gefahren rundherum zu meistern sind und für Plänkeleien zwischen den Fraktionen wenig Zeit bleibt. Für den streitsüchtigen Zeitgenossen bleibt dennoch genug zu tun um all die vielen Oger, Trolle und alle möglichen Reptilien und Elementare zu erschlagen. Frei nach dem Motto: Viel Feind, viel Ehr. Geschichtliches Im Arathihochland in Hammerfall fand die letze große Schlacht zwischen Thralls befreiten Orcs und den Internierungslagern von Aedelas Schwarzmoor statt. Bei dieser Schlacht wurde Orgrim Schicksalshammer von einer Wache von hinten angegriffen und tödlich verletzt. Nach dieser Schlacht erbte Thrall die schwarze Rüstung (die er heute noch trägt) und wurde zum Kriegshäuptling der Horde ernannt. WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth wird das Arathihochland als einzige klassische Zone komplett umgestaltet, was daran liegt, dass dort die erste Kriegsfront spielt. Allerdings nicht in der offenen Spielwelt, sondern nur als Instanz. Kriegsfronten sind der neue PvE-Endgame-Inhalt im nächsten Addon. Da es langweilig und unpassend wäre, wenn das Gebiet so aussehen würde, wie bisher, wird es generalüberholt. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das neue Arathihochland in HD und der Wunsch nach mehr! (28.02.2018) Wissenswertes Zwergischer Bauernhof Im Osten des Arathihochlands seht Ihr auf der Karte an der Küste einen grünen Flecken. Dort befindet sich der Hof eines zwergischen Bauers. Die Farm ist recht weitläufig: Auf zwei Feldern wachsen Ähren, am Ufer gibt es einen Anleger, im Stall stehen zwei Widder, und vor dem eigentlichen Bauernhaus gibt es eine Toilette, ein Butterfass und einen kleinen Brotbackofen. Im Inneren des steinernen Gebäudes ist es so richtig urig und Besucher können es sich gemütlich machen. Auf dem vollgedeckten Tisch finden sie Fleisch, Käse und Brot, im Kamin knistert das Feuer, daneben steht ein Bett über dem ein Eberkopf grinst. Tiefen Schlaf scheint der einsame Zwerg an der Ostküste des Arathihochlands aber nicht zu finden, zum Schutz vor Angreifern hat er eine Pistole und zwei Granaten auf seinem Nachttisch deponiert. Die Farm ist sehr detailliert gestaltet, einzig die nur zweidimensionalen Haferhalme auf den Feldern passen nicht so wirklich ins Bild. So findet Ihr den Bauernhof: Fliegt von der Küste des Schattenhochlands aus nach Norden in Richtung des Arathihochlands. Den Bauernhof findet Ihr bei den Koordinaten 87,77. Der Zwergenbauer gehört zur Allianz, wenn Ihr ihn als Hordler umbringt, werdet Ihr dann fürs PvP-Spiel geflaggt. Buffed.de: Geheimnisse in Azeroth - Vergessen am Rande der Welt Galerie Arathihochland Karte.jpg|Arathihochland Karte (Classic) Arathi-Hochland.jpg|Karte (Classic) von Grimmwell, die er während seiner Forschungsreisen erstellte. Quellen Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Arathihochland Kategorie:Arathihochland NSC